Goodnite Ikuto
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: "On second thought. Get out." she ordered, looking up at him and becoming surprised when she saw a genuine smile on his lips.    Amuto 3 Slight Kutau


**Luxxy: AMUTO ~~ Ladeeda ~~ Amuto ~~ ~~ CONTESTSHIPPING ~~ *Gets shot* Er.. I mean.. amuto~~ Amuto is beast!**

**Ikuto: what the girl says is true ... *smirk***

**Amu: Hmph. *Blushes* Whatever... .**

**Sammy: Oldrivalshippinglvr doesnt own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!~~nya!**

**Luxxy: Meep ~~ Tornado Warning T.T We is all gonna die~~**

* * *

><p>Amu stared over to all the seats in front of the stage, and smiled proudly. It was the day of her graduation from Seiyo High, and she couldn't believe it. She was practically an adult, and even though it was somewhat saddening, it was also very exciting.<p>

She saw her father in front of the stage, taking many, many pictures while tears streamed down his face. He was mumbling over and over again. "Oh…My little sparrow is turning into a soaring eagle!" .

Amu's mother was smiling at her oldest daughter, and she was also shedding a few tears as well.

Sitting next to her mother was her little Sister Ami, who was going to be in her first year of middle school when the next semester starts. Ami was grinning happily at her sister, and waving excitingly.

Amu couldn't be any more happy. She had great friends, and a great family.

She walked off the stage, and when she did, something startled her.

She saw a familiar shade of blue, take its leave from the auditorium, swiftly and secretly. It caused Amu's heart to race fast, as she thought of all the possibilities of who it could be. There was one unparticular name that kept flowing through the list of names, no matter how many times she shook the thought away, and it kept coming back.

'_Ikuto…_'

Amu felt her entire face become warm, and huffed. This was odd, she hadn't felt this kind of feeling for a while and she didn't had any idea why.

Amu quickly tossed the thought aside and sat next to her fellow graduates, and fellow friends. They had been there for her through thick and thin, and here they were, all graduating together.

Rima Mashiro. Amu's best friend, and was formally the queens chair of the guardian. She and Amu had gone through so much, and they knew everything about each other. Not to mention that if someone said something about Rima, Amu was sure to get up and shut up whoever was saying it. And vise versa with Rima.

Tadase Hatori. One of Amu's close friends, and former kings chair of the guardians. Amu and him used to have something, but it was quickly forgotten. They were still very close, however, and Tadase was always there when Amu needed him.

Nagihiko Fujisaki. Oh I cant even tell you many laughs him and Amu have had together. Sure, it was a little awkward after Nagi confessed to Amu about being Nadeshiko, but hey, they were still the same people, and Amu excepted him just as he was.

Amu smiled as she thought about all the times they had together. It was amazing they had stayed together all this time. All her friends.

Even her Charas stayed with her. They might not be around her for her to see, but they were in her heart and they always would be, reminding her of her true self.

Finally, Amu heard a the familiar voice of her clumsy, optimistic teach, Yuu Nikaido, otherwise knows as Nikaido sensei. Yes, he had stayed with them for quite some time now, transferring to each school that the guardians transferred too. After Kairi left elementary school to go to the middle school, Nikaido went there too. Same with the high school.

I guess you could call it creepy, but you could also think of it as a compliment.

"Thankyou for coming to Seiyo High School's graduation Ceremony for this years seniors. We are very proud of our third years here at this school, and we will never forget these times that we had with them. May they forever be with us in our memories. Can I get a round of applause?" He asked, resulting in everyone in the room, yes, including even the students to cheer and clap wildly.

"Okay , Okay. Lets settle down now!" he said through the microphone, basically only to the graduates at this point. Everyone became quiet in a few moments, and all eyes, taking away the few that were chit-chatting to their neighbor, were back on Nikaido.

"Now, I will say this but one time, so you better be listening carefully." he said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Say goodbye to Seiyo High Seniors, because now you are about to live your lives to the fullest! So now its time to Celebrate! LETS PARTY!" he yelled (AN: Oh Nikaido…) in which all of the removed the caps from their heads a threw them in the air, screaming with joy.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

"Amu-chi! Yaya is going to miss you next year!" said Yaya, a young girl who was only a year below Amu and the other three graduates. She latched onto Amu's arm and started to cry. "Amu-chi…Tadase-kun…Rima-chan…Nagi! Why is everyone leaving me! You guys should stay!" she whined, as Kairi appeared behind her.

"Yaya-Senpei. No need to worry, you have me to keep you company." he said, quite bluntly, pushing up his glasses. Yaya gave him a look, and then looked back at Amu.

"Amu-chaaaan!" she said, her cries interrupted by none other then an old friend of all the former guardians.

"Congrats Hinamori!" came a voice, putting his arms around Amu, who grinned and gave him a big bear hug. "Kukai!" Amu yelled happily, only to be forcefully pried off Kukai by another friend of Amu's.

"Ahem…Get your paws of my boyfriend." said a smirking Utau, who was trying her best to run up to Amu and tackle her herself. Instead, Amu beat her to it.

"Utau~! You came, you came!" Amu said happily to Utau, who couldn't help but smile back. Utau was also one of Amu's close friends. She was a famous singer, and boyfriend of Amu's former upperclassman Kukai Souma.

"Of course I came, you idiot. Like I would miss this. Plus…Kukai practically forced me to come, so its not like I _only_ came because of you. Get that through your head." Utau stated, trying her best to put on a non-caring face, but Amu saw right through her friend.

"Of course." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. But suddenly she remembered something, and asked Utau about it. "Hey Utau… Umm…Is Ikuto here?" she asked, making Utau raise an eyebrow, surprised by the question.

"Um, not that know of. And I'm pretty sure he would have called if he was coming." she said

Amu had a small frown on her face, barely noticeable. "Oh…" she said, her eyes somewhat facing the ground.

Utau smirked. "Why so sad, did you _want_ to see Ikuto?" she asked, making Amu turn many shades of pink, and folding her arms defensively.

"Psh. L-like I would e-ever c-care if h-he came o-or n-not. I-I ju-just thought I s-saw him! R-really!" Amu fought back, her face still pink, and turning into a deep red color.

Utau smirked again, and rolled her eyes. "Of course…" she said, using the same words on Amu that Amu had used on her a few minutes ago.

"Oh! My soaring eagle! Let me get a nice picture with you an all of your friends!" said Amu's dad who appeared from the crowd of people, having food and beverages. He took out his camera, and told them to bunch together.

"P-Papa!" Amu shouted, as everyone of her friends moved close together and her dad started to count to three.

"One…"

"Papa! Wait I'm not ready!" Amu shouted, still blushing from what Utau had said earlier, making Utau laugh, and give her a 'I told you so' look, only causing Amu to shake her head and blush a tad bit more

"Two…"

Ami came running up and smiled. "Oooh! I wanna be in the picture too!" she said, running up and hugging Tadase, the boy she had a crush on, even though he was about five years older then her. (A/n - like some other lovebirds we know)

"Three!" her dad shouted, snapping the picture, that was bound to hold a lot of memories for Amu.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Amu walked into her room, and lied down on her bed, sighing happily, and holding the picture her dad had taken to her face.

It was a very peculiar picture if I do say so myself.

Kukai had his arms around Utau, who was trying to act cool and as if she was used to people taking pictures of her, which I guess wasn't that hard since they always were. Nagihiko and Rima were glaring at each other for whatever reason, Tadase was sweat dropping as Ami snuggled up against his arm. Yaya was on Kairi's back while he was trying to politely ask her if she would get off, and then there was Amu, standing next to Kukai and Utau, blushing madly, her arms crossed.

Amu giggled at it, and sighed. It had all her friends in it, everyone who was worth remembering in her life. Except there was one person who wasn't, one person who she always wanted to remember, who was missing from her precious photograph.

"Ikuto…" she murmured, her eyes planted on the empty space where no one was standing, as if it was there just so he could fit in the group.

She sat in silence until a figure popped out from the side of the bed, smirking. "You called?" said the blue haired cat boy, who we all call Ikuto.

"I-I-Ikuto? What a-a-are you d-d-doing h-here?" she shouted quietly to him, so only the ones in the room, just being Amu and Ikuto, could hear. Her face was now a fierce scarlet red, and the stuttering didn't make her feel and better.

He smirked, moving closer to her. "I came to see my little strawberry graduate. Is that a problem?" he asked her, as she worked her way to the edge of her bed, her back to the wall so there was nowhere left for her to scoot to. She was trapped.

"I-I mean w-what are you doing in m-my r-room!" she shouted, flustered, trying to get that wretched color of her face. To her dismay, it only kept getting redder.

He noticed her blush, and his smirk grew even wider. "I thought you might have missed me, and would want to see after your graduation." he said, putting on a cute cat face, the one that made Amu try to convince herself that it wasn't as cute as she thought it was.

She huffed. "You could have just stayed for the graduation party!" she said, only to find that he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying anymore, but reaching for the picture in her hand, and snatching it away.

"H-hey! Give that back to thieving cat!" she said reaching for it, but to no avail. It held it high in the air, so that she couldn't reach it, and she finally gave up.

His face turned from a smirk to a pout, and he looked over to Amu, who couldn't help but blush by the face he was making at her. "I'm not in the picture…now you'll forget me forever…" he said innocently, causing Amu to huff and put her hands to her hips.

"L-like I w-want to r-r-remember you!" she said, not noticing the small smile, yes a smile, forming on his lips, but it soon transformed itself into his famous smirk. She looked over at him, and noticed that he was staring at her and that made her blow some hair out of her face in embarrassment.

"W-what?" she asked, clearly frustrated with the way he was looking at her, which only caused his smirk to grow even wider.

He waited a few more moments before he said anything. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Amu-_koi?" _he said, purposely emphasizing the 'koi' which just made her fading blush to come back to the blood red color was earlier.

She folded her arms, and looked away from him, adding a "Hmph…" as she did it, but her attention slowly turned back to Ikuto as she saw him get up, and open her dresser drawer.

"W-w-what a-are you d-doing? T-that has m-my u-underwear in t-that!" she yelled, running over to him as he pulled out one of her bra's smirking, and holding it in front of her face.

"Looks like all that milk actually _did _make your boobs get a little bigger." he said grinning evilly at her, twirling it around in front of her eyes, until she grabbed it, and was about to yell at him but he spoke before she got the chance to. "What are you now, a size C? he asked, resulting her entire face, no not just her cheeks, her entire face to flush drastically.

She grabbed the bra out of his hand angrily, shoved it back into her drawer with all the rest of the underwear, and closed it, before giving Ikuto a irritated glare.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! What was that all about!…" she paused. "a-and I-its no-none of y-your b-business w-w-what my b-b-bra size is!" she added, her face still red, as if it was going to stay that way until he left her house. (N/a ~ And all of us Amuto fans hope that he doesnt !)

He smirked, as he showed her the camera in his hand, something else he had retrieved from her drawer besides Amu's bra.

She raised her eyebrow. "Okay, a camera?" she said, confused at what he was trying to imply.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, while turning on the camera. "I don't want you to forget me, Amu-koi. So I have to get a picture of us together." he sated pulling her close to him and holding the camera up in front of their faces.

"I-Ikuto!" she said, blushing madly as he pushed the picture taking button, resulting in a flash to come and go quickly.

She huffed and grabbed her camera, taking a look at what he had taken.

He had his arm around her smirking that smirk of his, while she flustered, her face as red as it could ever possibly be at this point, something that only happened when Ikuto was around her, and she didn't like it, well atleast not the blushing part anyway.

"I-I look awful!" she shouted, frowning and then pointing to him accusingly. "You took a bad picture you baka!" she said, as swiftly snatched the camera out of her hand, and staring at the photo.

He had a blank expression before giving her back the camera. "You look perfect to me." he said, before standing up and walking towards the balcony door, in which Amu stood up and followed him.

"Your leaving?" she asked, making the smirk reappear as he turned around and looked at her.

"What, are you going to miss me? Because if you want I could stay the night and we could sleep next to each other in the same bed and wake up snuggled together in each others arms…" he said, making her point outside.

"On second thought. Get out." she ordered, looking up at him and becoming surprised when she saw a genuine smile on his lips.

She kept looking up at him until he leaned in closer to her, making her turn extra pink, and gently kissed her forehead, leaving her in complete shock and silence.

"Goodnight Amu." he said, walking outside and leaving her still speechless, and jumped off the balcony.

Finally Amu snapped out of it and shouted, "I-Ikuto!"

And outside, taking his leave, was Ikuto, with that annoying yet oh-so amazing smirk plastered on his face. He looked up at the stars, and whispered. "I'm definitely gonna win the bet." he said, referring to the bet him and Amu had made at the airport so many years ago, before he left to go find his father.

(x)(x)(x)(x)

Amu sat there, angrily laying on her bed and grabbing her camera. "Stupid Ikuto… always doing the weirdest things at the most random times…" she muttered, looking at the picture he had taken. She couldn't help but accept the feeling that she felt fluttering around in her stomach.

After a few seconds, a smile formed on Amu's face, and she sighed.

"Goodnight Ikuto…"

* * *

><p><strong>Luxxy: TORNADO WARNING WENT A BUHBYEE! :D~~ And now we is all gonna die from the cuteness of Amuto~~(:<strong>

**Sammy: Yaay ^.^ No more scary tornado waych~~nya!**

**Luxxy: Okay Sammy, do what your best at!**

**Sammy: Uhh... Sing?~nya?**

**Luxxy:-.- No. **

**Ikuto: Please review and support amuto all you Amuto supporters!**

**Luxxy: Thankyou Ikuto -.-**


End file.
